


Everybody lies

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Everybody lies

Ураган прошел над побережьем в сочельник: оборвал провода, оставив без света прибрежные виллы, обломал ветви деревьев, залил водой дороги - и утих, сменился ровным холодным дождем, пробиравшим до костей. Гокудера понял, что нужно искать укрытие; пока мотоцикл несся сквозь ветер и грохот, все было прекрасно, но теперь стало просто-напросто холодно и мокро.  
Виллы, полускрытые садами, мелькали вдоль дороги. Гокудера сбросил скорость, пригляделся и выбрал ту, в окнах которой не плясали отблески живого огня, не дрожал тусклый свет фонариков - скорее всего, она была пуста, оставлена хозяевами до начала сезона. Проржавевшая калитка заскрипела и подалась только когда Гокудера налег на нее плечом; с подъездной дорожки пришлось пинками отбрасывать в стороны обломанные ветки, чтобы провести мотоцикл.  
Возможно, вилла была не просто пуста, а по-настоящему заброшена; так или иначе, это была крыша над головой, а без остальных удобств Гокудера вполне мог обойтись. Вот разве что ужин - но об ужине следовало заботиться раньше.  
Мотоцикл остался у выщербленных ступеней крыльца. Гокудера передернул плечами, чувствуя, как липнет к футболке насквозь промокшая куртка, потянул дверь и шагнул в темный холл. На мгновение ему показалось, что на лице оседает что-то липкое и холодное, паутина или туман; он встряхнул головой, разбрасывая с волос капли, и странное чувство исчезло.  
Гокудера щелкнул зажигалкой. Холл был пуст, разбитые плитки мозаики звякали под ногами.  
Но в доме определенно кто-то был.  
Чутье, возникшее за пару лет бесцельных путешествий, заставило Гокудеру замереть на месте и прислушаться. Сквозь глухой ровный шум дождя он услышал едва уловимое потрескивание пламени - а неяркие отсветы за дверью, ведущей в гостиную, заметил мгновением позже.  
Гокудера вздохнул, опустил руку в карман, перекатил в пальцах несколько динамитных шашек и пошел на свет.  
Он ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь грязного бродягу, точно так же забравшегося в дом переждать дождь - но ошибся. Обернувшись через спинку дивана, стоявшего перед камином, на Гокудеру с интересом смотрел подросток, больше похожий на приличного школьника из хорошей гимназии. Сухой и чистый пиджак был явно школьным, и улыбался пацан так открыто и беспечно, что сразу становилось ясно: ничего хуже потерянных карманных денег с ним в жизни не случалось.  
\- Что, - спросил Гокудера, даже не пытаясь скрыть презрение в голосе, - из дома сбежал?  
\- Вроде того, - согласился пацан. - А ты - тоже?  
\- Я давно, - уронил сквозь зубы Гокудера и пошел к огню. В ботинках хлюпало, мокрую куртку он с трудом стянул и бросил на пол. Присел перед камином, с наслаждением ощутил, как прикасается к лицу и рукам мягкое тепло. За спиной зашуршало, и Гокудера невольно вздрогнул.  
\- Хочешь шоколадку? - поинтересовался пацан с дивана, и Гокудера чуть не засмеялся.  
\- Ты бы еще мороженым запасся.  
\- Холодильник же не работает, - с искренним сожалением откликнулся его собеседник. - Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
\- Хаято, - Гокудера не стал оборачиваться. Он и так знал, что сейчас невольный компаньон скажет что-нибудь про его имя. Все говорили.  
\- Вот как, - тот тихо хмыкнул. - Ну ладно. А меня... Скажем, Куро.  
\- Очень смешно, - буркнул Гокудера и тряхнул головой: волосы надо лбом уже подсохли и теперь щекотали кожу, когда их шевелил поток теплого воздуха от камина.  
\- Если хочешь есть, - начал Куро. Не договорил и зашуршал снова, теперь явно бумагой и хрусткими пакетами. У Гокудеры в такт этому шороху забурчал желудок.

Четверть часа спустя Гокудера уже испытывал к новому знакомому гораздо больше симпатии. Он сбросил ботинки, спихнул с дивана обертки от бургеров и всякий мусор, устроился поудобнее, и, прижавшись щекой к спинке дивана, едва не начал задремывать. Вздернулся - засыпать рядом с незнакомцем было бы глупо и неосторожно, пусть даже этот незнакомец выглядел совсем безобидным.  
Дождь за окнами шумел по-прежнему. Нужно было убить время.  
\- Значит, ты из дома сбежал, - лениво пробормотал Гокудера. - С родителями поссорился, что ли?  
Куро слабо улыбнулся, глядя в огонь.  
\- Можно и так сказать. А ты?  
\- Я-то? - Гокудера зевнул. - Я давно сбежал. Не хотел там жить.  
Куро повернул к нему голову, взглянул вопросительно, ожидая продолжения. Гокудера ухмыльнулся.  
\- Понимаешь, - неторопливо начал он. - Мой отец - он мафиозный босс. А моя сестра - киллер.

Никто никогда не верил.  
Неудивительно.  
Гокудера и сам наслушался историй, по сравнению с которыми его собственная была вполне обычной - так что быстро понял: болтать можно что угодно, все, что захочется. Никто тебе не поверит, если ты скажешь, что тебя возили в школу на черном лимузине, но ты сбежал из дома. Просто понимающе покивают и расскажут в ответ, как в той, прошлой жизни проиграли в казино десять вилл, пять компаний и коллекцию картин. Или что-нибудь в том же духе.

\- ...В общем, - закончил Гокудера, - они меня достали и я свалил.  
Куро рассеянно кивал, снова глядя на пляшущее в камине пламя.  
\- Я тоже, - вдруг сказал он.  
\- А? - не понял Гокудера. Куро пожал плечами.  
\- Тоже жил у мафии, потом они меня достали и я свалил. Только я их всех убил, - он зевнул и не глядя нащупал рядом с собой шоколадку. - Надоели.  
Гокудера едва не фыркнул, но все-таки сдержал смех.  
\- И что думаешь делать? - серьезно спросил он.  
\- Еще не решил, - так же серьезно ответил Куро. - У меня приятели в тюрьме, надо их оттуда забрать. А там будет видно.  
Гокудера посмотрел в темный потолок, незаметно вздохнул и даже подумал, не позвонить ли утром в полицию с уличного автомата: мальчишка наверняка насмотрелся приключенческих фильмов, сбежал из благополучной семьи и напридумывал себе черт знает что.  
Но в конце концов, Гокудеры это не касалось.  
\- У тебя, значит, и приятели есть, - равнодушно подал реплику он. - Опасные ребята, раз в тюрьме сидят?  
\- Я опаснее, - Куро засмеялся, и прежде, чем Гокудера придумал, какой очередной глупостью ответить на эту, совсем уж вопиющую, сменил тему:  
\- А ты? Так и будешь болтаться?  
\- Нет, - Гокудера зевнул и вздернул себя снова. - Я в Японию хочу мотнуться. Есть у меня один план...  
Куро слушал внимательно, кивал понимающе и наверняка так же не верил Гокудере, как Гокудера ему. И очень зря.  
\- А что это за крутая семья? - вдруг спросил он. - Ну, как она... называется? Корлеоне?  
В его голосе Гокудере почудилась насмешка - и задела неожиданно болезненно.  
\- Нет, Вонгола, - сухо бросил он. - А тебе-то что?  
\- Вонгола, - рассеянно повторил Куро. - Красивое название.  
Его пальцы сжались и разжались на обивке дивана, будто нащупывали что-то - и Гокудера ногой подвинул к нему еще одну шоколадку, нераспечатанную.  
\- Спасибо, - Куро кивнул и тоже зевнул. - Знаешь, я пойду спать. Там наверху есть комнаты с кроватями. А ты, если боишься, можешь запереться тут где-нибудь.  
Гокудера все-таки фыркнул вслед - было бы чего бояться - но говорить ничего не стал. Растянулся на диване - забытая шоколадка соскользнула, стукнулась об пол.

\- С рождеством, - вдруг сказал Куро, почти исчезнув в темноте дверного проема.  
\- Может, еще и подарок подаришь? - Гокудера закинул руки за голову.  
\- Ты ведь до сих пор жив, - донеслось уже из холла. - Вот тебе и подарок.  
\- Ты!.. - у Гокудеры лопнуло терпение, он вскочил, перемахнул через спинку дивана, сунул руку в карман. - Хватит врать!

Светошумовая шашка прокатилась по полу, взрыв ударил по ушам. Вспышка осветила пустоту. Гокудера непонимающе тряхнул головой, поморгал, отгоняя плавающие перед глазами белые пятна, вылетел в холл.  
Куро шагнул из угла, улыбнулся, разводя в стороны пустые ладони.  
\- Ладно тебе, я шутил. Извини.  
\- Дурацкие шутки, - буркнул Гокудера, снова поморгал; глаза еще не пришли в порядок - в гостиной, в отблесках камина, школьный пиджак Куро показался ему синим, а теперь почему-то отливал зеленью. Да какая разница.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - Куро, видимо, убедившись, что Гокудера не намерен драться, шагнул к лестнице. Обернулся через плечо, улыбнулся - так же беспечно, как пару часов назад. - Может, еще встретимся.  
\- Вряд ли, - пробормотал под нос Гокудера.

Но они еще встретились.


End file.
